My Tomorrow
by Pkmatrix
Summary: What if...there were no Devas? Or D-Reaper? This is an alternate version of Digimon Tamers, branching off at Ep. 15 and ending with Ep. 26. Who is the Biggest Dreamer...?


What if…

There were no Devas?  No D-Reaper?  No rescue mission to the Digital World?  What if Digimon Tamers had been planned to end at Episode 26, like Evangelion and Cowboy Bebop?

This story is an alternate version of Digimon Tamers, starting with Episode 15 and ending with a new finale at Episode 26.  Will things be the same?  Let's find out…

_____

Disclaimer: See my profile for a disclaimer covering all of the fan fiction I write for FF.net

_____

Renamon weakly opens her eyes, staring into the dim darkness as her sensitive ears pick up the light sound of footsteps.  Closer and closer…she turns her head towards the door as it slides open, letting in the light for a moment while Ruki enters the bedroom.  Renamon tries to sit up, but winces in pain, forcing her to lie back down.

"Renamon, save your strength.  You must rest and heal your wounds," whispers Ruki, sitting beside her partner.  Renamon looks at her bandaged arm and recalls the bandages wrapped around her forehead and waist.

"Ruki…I'm sorry for being so…" she begins to say, but Ruki quickly shakes her head.

"No.  I am proud of you Renamon…you fought well," Ruki quickly responds.

"But…I lost," mutters Renamon, forcing herself to look away from the young girl.

"That doesn't matter to me anymore," Ruki says with a smile, "I…don't want to lose you, Renamon."  Renamon almost does a double take.  Did Ruki, the self-proclaimed Digimon Queen, really say that to her?  Did she…really care that much…?

"Ruki…" the kitsune whispers.  Ruki smiles again, then looks towards her hand, where she has been holding a glass of water.

"I brought you some water," she says quietly, putting it down next to Renamon, "I have to go out with my grandmother now.  I'll see you later."  With that, she leaves, sliding the door shut behind her and returning the room to darkness.

Jenrya flips through the channels, not really finding much to watch at all.  He looks across the living room at Shuichon, who is once again hugging Terriermon so tight he's sure that the poor little Digimon's eyes are ready to pop out.  He sighs and looks out the large window towards at the skyscrapers in downtown Shinjuku.  Specifically, the Metropolitan Building.

_Luckily, Terriermon didn't take as bad a beating as Renamon did.  He's already back to himself, but even a week later, Renamon is still bandaged up in Renamon's room, _thinks Jenrya, _I wonder how many people saw that battle…I already know that my family watched it from right here._

He tries to concentrate on finding something to watch on TV, but that idea doesn't work.  Besides that there isn't anything on, various thoughts about the battle with Mihiramon continue to invade his mind.  Where did Takato get that Blue Card?  How did it help Growmon evolve to Perfect?  Just what did that government man, he must assume, was trying to do by ripping the sky open?

"Too many questions…" Jenrya whispers quietly.  He stops at a channel broadcasting the news, just as they display a picture showing Megalo Growmon grappling with Mihiramon.

"And the ripple effect of the battle atop the Tokyo Metropolitan Building in Shinjuku a week ago continues.  Members of the Diet are accusing top officials in the JSDF and Ministry of Defense of covering up the existence of these creatures called 'Digimon' from the public, along with the existence of the Japan Network Administration Bureau, codenamed 'Hypnos'."

"In a statement made to the press two days following the incident, the Minster of Defense confirmed the existence of Hypnos and of its secret purpose to guard Japan from rampages of Digimon, similar to the incident in Shinjuku.  Although the government continues to avoid questions concerning the strange 'tear' that appeared in the skies over Tokyo or details concerning Hypnos and the Digimon, the Minister has said that the director of Hypnos has been suspended from his duties for an undetermined amount of time…"

"Idiots," mutters Yamaki, shutting off the TV and throwing the remote across the room, satisfied as it smashes against the far wall.  For a while, he just sits there in silence, simply brooding.  It seems as if everyone is against him: the Digimon, those children, even his superiors…the ones who are supposed to be _helping_ him defend Japan!  Everyone…except for Reika, that is.  No matter what, she has always done all she could to assist him, even if she disagreed with it morally.

"This is beyond her help now…" the blonde mutters, glancing at his lighter laying atop the coffee table.  He considers lighting a cigarette, but his cell phone interrupts the thought.

"What is it?" he growls into the phone.  Yamaki can hear a grunt on the other side.

"Yamaki, I have news."

"Hmph…What do you want, Yoshikazu?" asks Yamaki with severe annoyance.  He didn't want to deal with this idiot today, the man dressed similarly to him in the videophone conferences.

"You should learn to respect your superiors, Yamaki.  Remember, I'm the reason you weren't fired," responds Yoshikazu, "I have convinced the Minister to let you return to Hypnos within the next few weeks.  Of course, you won't be in command of the Bureau again."

"I'm being demoted?" asks Yamaki.

"To Deputy Director; you'll be in charge of the second division," Yoshikazu explains, "The Minister of Defense has made me the new bureau director.  I will command from your former post in Shinjuku."

"Second division at JSDF headquarters…" says Yamaki, thinking out loud.

"I will inform you when your suspension ends," Yoshikazu remarks, before hanging up on his end.  Yamaki listens to the tone for a minute, and then hangs up himself.

 "Growmon…" sighs Takato, watching his partner sleep in the dim light.  Right after the battle with Mihiramon, Takato had been miraculously able to sneak Megalo Growmon back to the underground drainage tunnel, with hopes to hide him for a few days until he devolved.  But…the process is taking much longer than he, or any of the others, had anticipated.  It had taken five days to devolve back to Growmon, but after two more days he _still_ hasn't returned to Guilmon.  Takato sighs again, looking at the cement floor that he's been sitting on.

_It was so strange when he was Megalo Growmon…it was if we shared the same mind.  I could hear his thoughts…his feelings and emotions.  And I'm sure he had heard my own.  It was so…so strange…_ the young boy thinks.  Even stranger than the freaky "vision" he had right before Growmon had evolved, was the Blue Card that he used to do it.  It had appeared suddenly, and just as quickly vanished.

"Hey!  Takato!"

Takato quickly looks up, startled.  He hadn't heard anyone coming, and didn't expect anyone to wander down the tunnel.  Luckily, though, it's only Hirokazu and Kenta.

"Oh…what are you two doing here?" Takato asks, noting the unusually downbeat expressions on the duo's faces.

"Uh…Takato…I just…well, we wanted to say…" mumbles Hirokazu quietly, until Kenta casually pushes him aside.

"We want to apologize," he says simply.  Takato blinks a few times, obviously confused.

"For what…?" the Tamers asks obliviously, making Hirokazu quite visibly annoyed.

"Arg!  For being so jealous and not believing you!  Ugh…you're so dense, Takato…" yells Hirokazu, his voice echoing loudly down the tunnel and accidentally waking Growmon.

"Huh…wha…?  What's happening, Takato?" the large Digimon asks sleepily, rubbing his eyes and yawning loudly.

"Oh…nothing.  Go back to sleep," replies Takato, as Growmon rests his head on his hands again.

"Okay…good night, Takato," he mumbles, before falling asleep once again.

_Symphony #9 by Beethoven; I swear, my grandmother must be infatuated with this guy_, thinks Ruki with extreme boredom, watching the various musicians play their instruments and members of the choir sing at such levels that Ruki can only assume that they've had their vocal chords enhanced through some artificial means.  She had never liked going to these concerts, but her mother and grandmother thought it would be beneficial to her in some way, so they've made her go many times.  At least it gives her a chance to think about various things in her life.

_Like Renamon_, she thinks, …_When IceDevimon had abducted me; I thought she wouldn't come, but she did.  After Mihiramon had thrown her off the Metropolitan Building…I thought she was going to die right before my very eyes.  I couldn't stand the thought…I still can't.  If she dies, I don't know what I'd do…how could I have ever thought she was just data?  She is…has always been…my best friend, yet I didn't even realize it.  Not until I almost lost her…_

"Renamon…I'm sorry…" she whispers.  Her grandmother, Rutsiko, glances over at the girl for a moment.

_Ruki…are you okay?_ she wonders.

Konaka smiles giddily as he exits the store in Akihibara, looking over his newest Digimon card.

_Omegamon!  Finally, you're mine!_ he thinks, just as he walks right into another boy, several years older than him.  Konaka regains his balance, but unfortunately drops all of his cards.

"Hey!  Watch where you're going!" yells Konaka, but the older boy simply walks off without a word.  Grumbling, Konaka kneels down and collects his cards, then counts them as he continues his way down the crowded street.

"Six, seven…hey!  I've got eight cards here!  That kid must've dropped it…" he mutters, now very annoyed.  You see, Konaka happens to be quite a superstitious person, believing that he will get good luck if he only has seven cards in his deck.  Any more or less will bring about a wave of bad luck that will utterly destroy his chances at ever becoming as famous as players like the Digimon Queen.

"I have to get rid of this card…" he whispers, wandering off into the crowd.

_____

Quite different from the Episode 15 you know, eh?  I hope to have Episode 16 out soon.  Until then, please review and comment on what you thought of this.  ^_^ 


End file.
